Brownie Points
by Cunicula Purpura
Summary: One-shot, based on 06x14. Jane pranks Maura with some baked goods and receives an unsurprising confession in the process.


_**A/N:** I wanted to keep in just enough information from the episode that the context is apparent, but it may seem a bit...all over the place and way too fast paced! I also wrote this under the assumption that both Jane and Maura are aware that they're more than just friends, but have yet to confess their feelings for each other. ___This is my first submission here, so please be gentle with your reviews, but c_ onstructive criticism will be much appreciated! - L  
 **Edit:** I really needed to work on the formatting, so here we are! Thank you so much for the kind reviews and favourites and follows - L  
_

Mortified, Jane returned to her desk after dragging a giggling Maura and Kent out of the hotbox they'd inadvertently made in the lab. Korsak chuckled as she dropped her head to the desk and sighed defeatedly. _I'm going to kill that Scot_ , she told herself, and gave a sideways glance to the sergeant.

"What happened," he asked, with a glint in his eyes and a very good idea what the bad jokes he'd heard on the phone earlier and the current bad mood Rizzoli was in meant.

"Did Kent convince Dr Isles to try some of the stash we sent to them for 'analysis'?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"I knew she shouldn't have let him 'fix' the extractor fa- they're higher than a frat boy on spring break thanks to all the _purple haze_ in that room!" she yelled, punctuating aggressively with her hands. Korsak laughed out loud.

"I wish I could have seen that," he chuckled, trying to picture their normally prudish ME stoned.

"Did you know she likes _glaaazed_ doughnuts?" Jane sing-songed, shaking her head incredulously as Korsak laughed harder. Starting to tap her pen on her desk, she wondered how long it would take for Maura to come back down to Earth so they could solve the case and finally be done with the medical marijuana scene.

…

Maura sat at her desk with her head in her hands, still a little embarrassed at the display she'd put on in her intoxicated state. She knew Jane would tease her about this for months. Moreover, she was sure all her staff in the lab would never be able to look at her in the same way for quite some time, if ever again. Kent was, somewhat shakily, back up on the ladder in the lab trying once again to repair the extractor fan — she hoped this time he got it right; she certainly didn't want to give a repeat performance.  
Finally back to her usual composed demeanor, she focused on the test results in front of her and got to work stitching other data points together to build a better picture of what had happened to the Pot Palace's owner. When Jane strutted into her office and presented her with a big box of glazed doughnuts, she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud — she actually loved that Jane gave into her THC-induced craving and couldn't resist taking a big bite, despite the curt speech she was giving the detective about her momentary lapse in sobriety. She solemnly promised Jane she'd never be interested in ever smoking marijuana again, but in the back of her mind she knew she liked the way it simultaneously heightened and dulled her different senses — and how it had made her crave sharing that moment and the way it made her feel with Jane. Jane had stomped back out of the office, unable to help breaking into a grin as she crossed the threshold and leaving a pensive, smiling Dr Isles in her wake.

…

Jane stood in the elevator, still grinning like an idiot. Maura had happily dove into the doughnuts, and even though she had been trying very hard to remain serious, she saw the childlike happiness in Maura's eyes that she loved seeing so much when Maura really enjoyed something. She wasn't sure how Maura stayed so innocent despite the work she did, that they did together, but she was happy she did.  
The detective laughed softly to herself as the elevator doors glided open; that same light in Maura's eyes had told her she'd enjoyed the pot — and it had been Jane that she'd called to crack bad jokes at and laugh with. She was still going to kill Kent, though. She wasn't sure if she was angry because they'd turned a room in the middle of Boston PD into a giant bong or because it hadn't been her that corrupted the ME. Either way, she was relieved she'd gotten them both out without too many other people around to witness what happened and that Maura was herself again. At least she had some great ammo to tease her with going forward.

…

"But why do I need this thing," Jane whined, pouting at the taser, "I have a real gun that fires real bullets. Can't I just shoot him in the leg or something?" Korsak raised an eyebrow.

"Just give it a chance — it may surprise you. Besides, it's no good if we bust him and he bleeds out before we can rub his face in it!" Jane sighed and attached the holster to her belt while Korsak tucked the dummy into the hospital bed.  
As expected, their perp showed up on the roof and Jane was pleasantly surprised at the power of her new favourite toy from their arsenal. It felt amazing zapping him with that thing! She couldn't shut up about it afterwards and Korsak regretted his decision to give it to her all the way back to the station.

…

Maura looked up as Jane entered her office and smiled. The smirk on the brunette's face told Maura that everything had gone according to plan and their perpetrator was on his way to prison.

"I take it everything went well," she said, half nodding to herself, "shall we go out for dinner to celebrate? There's that new Moroccan restaurant I've been dying to-" Jane cut her off mid sentence, dangling what appeared to be a brownie in front of her face.

"Actually," she grinned, "I thought we could go to your place and try this together?" Maura's jaw dropped, she wasn't sure how to respond.

"Um… sure, we… if that's what you… if you're sure," she stuttered timidly. Jane laughed and strode towards the door and Maura followed obediently after a moment's hesitation.

…

"Ta-da!" Jane exaggeratedly presented the brownie to Maura on a plate with some whipped cream piled on top. Maura paled and looked at it like it was going to bite her. Jane flopped down onto the couch next to her and set the plate on Maura's knees. Maura stared at it, not sure what to make of it. Jane watched her studying the brownie, trying hard not to laugh.

"Jane," Maura said softly, not looking up, "I don't… I'm not sure how to say this. It felt… strange, earlier — I know it lowered my inhibition because of the dopamine flooding my-" Jane raised an eyebrow. _Googlemouth_ , it told Maura. She closed her mouth, then started again.

"I just wanted to be close to you. It made me realise how in… how much I… love you." She blushed and turned away. "If we eat this together and I become that intoxicated again, I'm not sure I'll be able to-" She was interrupted by Jane's bark of laughter, and taken completely by surprise when Jane firmly pressed her lips to Maura's. When Jane broke the kiss, she was beaming.

"I know you do. I love you too, Maur," she said simply, took the brownie and, with a familiar glint in her eye, bit into it, getting whipped cream on her nose. With her mouth full of chocolate, she laughed:

"This is just one of Ma's regular brownies — I wanted to see what you'd do." She waggled her eyebrows as Maura gaped in surprise.

"As if Boston's _finest_ detective would buy a pot brownie," Jane quipped in mock indignation, before giving a stunned, laughing Maura another quick kiss.


End file.
